Rainbow Magic: A whole New World
by Master Dragonfire
Summary: What happens when a magical fairy is brought into a world where fairies are everyday people, with no magic? How about when that fairy brings herself and two strangers on an adventure across worlds? Follow the adventures of Jenny, Austin, and Jenna, to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

"Ugh, what's going on here?"

"You're finally coming to, that's good news."

"Where am I?"

"34 Oak drive, Castor, Tevannia, in the home of the Clarics."

"Tevannia, strange, I've never heard of a place like that in..." This was when I sat up. Standing next to me was a pretty girl in a long grey dress, with her silvery hair falling behind her in a single ponytail. That's not what bothered me. What bothered me was that I was in a dollhouse. "Shh, not so loud, what are we doing in a dollhouse?"

"Dollhouse? What are you talking about, this is a..."

"I've been to the human world a fair amount of times, I think I know what a dollhouse is. It's dangerous, is what. What if a human sees us?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"What I mean is what if we get seen by a human, think of the consequences that could have."

"I'm confused. I spend lots of time with my human, that's why I exist, isn't that why you exist too?"

"Your human? You spend so much time with humans that you've taken a liking to one and now you've claimed them? How has the queen not found out? How has our secret not gotten out?"

"What queen? What secret?"

"Queen Titania! The secret of our existence?!"

"The fact that we exist is no secret, this house was built by humans for us, it's considered common knowledge that we exist."

"Ok Mom! I'm just going to ask Jenna is she wants to come along too!"

"Ah! Quick! Hide!"

"Whammph..." I stuffed her in the fireplace chimney, and then hid behind the couch myself, hoping that he wouldn't open the dollhouse up. A boy, around twelve came into the room and came over to the house. Jenna kicked her legs around, and managed to catch his attention, and so he stuck his arm down the chimney as well as he could, and carefully pushed her out of it. "Listen, you, I have no idea who you are, or why you're here, but I do know something. You don't know anything about this place. Now stand up, and meet my human, Austin." I had no choice, so I stood up.

"Oh, Jenna, who's this? She's very pretty."

"I don't quite know, she just showed up here about an hour ago, while I was eating my lunch, and she looked hurt, so I didn't want to leave her. She seems better now though, except that she has no memories of anything in this world."

"Can you hear me?" I nodded "Good, my name is Austin, and I mean you no harm. As you can see, we're rather different, but it doesn't bother me, and I would rather like it if you would consider me a friend, as I will do for you."

"I'm Jenny." I was so scared this was all I could say, but he seemed to understand, because he gave me a little nod.

"Would you like to come with me and Jenna to go shopping? We can tell you about our world if you like." I nodded. "Ok, come here, you can ride on my shoulder if you like." I nodded again, and slowly walked to the front door, he smiled, and I fluttered up to land gently on his shoulder. "Ok, let's go, Jenna" She flew out the window of an upstairs bedroom, carrying a piece of paper, and wearing a grey satchel.

"Yes, let's." Austin walked down the hall, and opened the front door...

* * *

For those of you who follow what I write and are interested in why there's been no updates for so long, please continue, for everyone else, just skip to the next line.

I like to have three chapters written ahead of what I publish usually, and a few days ago, while getting ready to update WDYMHWU? My computer crashed and I lost everything. I have been working as hard as my English, Math, and Science teachers will let me to get the story gaps filled, and ready to update again, but try as I might, I've been having troubles with concept for a specific encounter, and it hasn't been pretty so far. To make up for this, I am writing a mini story, I will upate EVERY DAY till I can update one of my main stories again. Sadly, for anyone who has been waiting on chapters for Littlest Pet Shop:Strange Happenings, this is probably all three nails in the collective coffin for your suggestions, as all of my work has been lost. espite all this, my contest is still on, and my poll for Reviving Magic goes up in five minutes, so enjoy what you can.

* * *

To stay up to date with the latest goings ons at Fairies and Co. just click that follow auther button!


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries

The street was full of people, cars, and...fairies? I could hardly believe my eyes. Was this what this world was like? People and fairies living together?

"It's a pretty strange sight, when you see it for the first time." Austin started down the sidewalk, towards a tall, slender young woman wearing a black dress and carrying a large bag. "So, do you know anything about this world?" I shook my head, and then realized he wouldn't be able to see me.

"No."

"Well, in this world, when someone is born, so is a fairy. That fairy grows with them, and they share a special bond. Then, when their time in this world is up, the fairy fades out of existence, and will be reborn when another child is born."

"What about her, why doesn't she have a fairy?"

"Some people don't care about their fairies, can't see or hear them. Those fairies need to find someone who will take them in fast, or they'll fade out. My mom didn't get along with her fairy very well, and she faded out when she was five. It wasn't easy for her, but she wouldn't be the same person if it hadn't have happened."

"So, you can have more than one fairy?"

"No, you can only have one fairy, so fairies that are going to fade out have to convince someone who has no fairy to bond with them."

"Is it hard to do?"

"Most people without fairies that know about them regret losing theirs, so most fairies get someone new to be with, but the occasional one doesn't make it. You don't seem to be the same, though. You're a little bigger than any other fairy I've seen, you have different wings, and you have a wand. So, I don't think you need to worry about bonding with anyone around here."

"Well, what do I need to worry about then?" I was starting to get over the strangeness of sitting on a human's shoulder and talking to them, and I really wanted to know more.

"Well, I'd be careful about telling anyone about that wand of yours if I were you." Jenna interrupted. "We bonded fairies don't have any, and I don't want you attracting any unwanted attention." I nodded

"I think I can handle that."

"Oh, by the way, what is that wand for anyways?"

"I can use it to do magic."

"Like what?"

"I can make magic noises, I can make things grow or shrink, appear or disappear, I can even turn humans into fairies!"

"You can turn humans into fairies? That's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible with magic."

"Prove it then. Turn Austin into a fairy!"

"I thought I wasn't supposed to reveal that I had a wand, or that I had magic."

"Shh, we're catching up with Mom."

"Your mom? Where?"

"Right there, in the long dress!"

"That's your mom? She's so pretty!"

"Yes, now quick, hide in my pocket before she notices you!" I dove into his pocket, and stuck just my head out, being careful to hide under the flap that covered it. We went a little bit further down the street before we stopped, got on a very strange bus, and headed uptown towards the grocery store.

* * *

To stay up to date with the latest goings ons at Fairies and Co. just click that follow auther button!


	3. Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins

We had been in the grocery store about fifteen seconds, and Austin already wanted to go next door to the arcade. "Please Mom? I want to play some Switch Life with Jenna!"

"Alright, alright, you can go next door. I'll be about an hour, and then I'll pick you up, ok?"

"Ok Mom, see you then!" We left the grocery store, and I shot into the air.

"It feels so much better to be in the open again!" I did a loop and landed on Austin's shoulder. "Where to Austin?"

"Off to the game zone! You should probably hide though, so I don't get strange looks for having two fairies." I waved my wand, and suddenly I was invisible. "That works! Ok, let's go." We headed into the arcade, and straight for a small machine. Austin stuck a card into it, punched some numbers into a keypad, and took a bunch of coins from a bucket near the bottom of the machine. "Let's play Switch Life first!" He headed for a large machine, stuck three coins into it, and stepped into the door that appeared. Inside was a dark room, with two chairs. Austin sat in one, and Jenna sat in the other. They both pushed a button, and a large arm came down from the ceiling. It scanned them with a strange light, and then they both put weird glasses and gloves on. I wanted to see what was going on, so I cast a spell that let me see what Austin saw.

I was in a huge room, it had to be a giant's living room, or something, because everything was huge, I was used to this feeling, but it must have been interesting for Austin. I walked to the edge of the table I was standing on, stopped for a moment and flew across to the computer desk. There was a story there about the destiny fairy, but I didn't stop to read it. I continued with my short jumpy flights till I was more comfortable with my wings, and then proceeded to fly through the doorway, towards the kitchen.

I stopped my spell, and I was suddenly back in the dark room, with Austin and Jenna still sitting there. I decided it was Jenna's turn, and cast my spell again.

I was there, sitting in a kitchen, eating a very tasty pie, when a fairy flew through the door. As soon as he landed, I recognized him as Austin! I was shocked, so I ended my spell, and cast a spell to turn the machine off. "Austin, Jenna, are you alright?"

"What? Of course we're alright, why wouldn't we be alright?"

"I just saw...you were a fairy, and Jenna was human!"

"That's the point of the game, we're switched, and we get to see what it's like. Would you like to try?"

"I don't know..."

"It's so cool, seeing Austin so small, try it out, even for just a few minutes!"

"Alright, but only for a few minutes." Austin and I each sat in a seat, and Jenna pulled what looked like a TV down from the ceiling. The arm came down from above, scanned us, and I put on the glasses and gloves. The next thing I heard was a loud screech.

"ERROR CANNOT SUPPLY REQUESTED DATA. ERROR CANNOT SUPPLY REQUESTED DATA." That's when I blacked out.

* * *

To stay up to date with the latest goings ons at Fairies and Co. just click that follow auther button!


	4. Chapter 4: A New Face, A New Friend

I woke up, and saw sunlight streaming through the leaves of a tree above me. I rolled over, and there was Austin, lying on the grass next to me. I got up, and looked around at the world we were in. I was amazed when I saw Jenna sitting on a red bench, looking at a fountain. The amazing part wasn't Jenna's presence, surprisingly, but rather the substance doming out of the fountain. This fountain sprayed not water, nor fairy dust nor indigo lemonade, but liquid brass.

"Jenna, what's going on here? Where are we?" Jenna turned and waved.

"Hi Jenny! Is Austin up yet?" I shook my head no. "Ah, Jenny, look out!" I ducked, purely out of instinct, and felt a slight breeze pass over my head. I took two steps forward, and took to the sky. Next thing I know, I felt a cord wrap itself firmly around my ankle, and I was yanked back to the ground.

* * *

"Who are you?" I was wrapped in a thin copper wire, but it was surprisingly strong.

"Why does it matter?" I reached into my back pocket, hoping I hadn't lost my wand. With some effort I got it out.

"You're much more resistant than your friends. I'm not sure I like that." He turned my chair, and I saw Austin and Jenna sitting in two chairs, silent, but not tied up. "Now, tell me again, who are you?"

I managed to get my wand into a more usable position, before looking over at him. "I'm Jenny."

"Just plain old Jenny? That's interesting, your friends have told me amazing things about you."

"I'm Jenny, that's all, why are you so interested?" I waved my wand carefully, feeling the fairy dust fall on the wire, and the spell seeping in. Suddenly, the wires were soft.

"I'm interested in everyone new, especially people with wings, who show up in the middle of the park, with no warning." That's when I realized what had seemed wrong, Austin, Jenna and I were all the same size, and Jenna had lost her wings! That was enough questioning for me. I broke free from the wires, and quickly flew till I was right against the ceiling.

"Don't move!" I shouted, brandishing my wand, "Or you'll get blasted!"

"You don't have the guts." He raised his hands and gave a bring it on gesture. I blasted the chair I had just been sitting in, and it was suddenly the size of a thimble.

"Next time, it's you."

"Well, maybe you do. Alright, I surrender." He raised his hands above his head, and I cast a spell that bound them.

"Who are you?" I asked rather pointedly.

"Garett, leader of the mechanics guild here in the parallel, and chief of the clockwork district."

"Why did you trap me and question me?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't a spy from the blacksmith guild. They have been attacking us a lot recently, and I've been trying to solve the problem."

"Well, I would have helped you out, but you tied me up and questioned me!"

"It was their idea!"

"How could you sell us out like that, I thought we had a deal!"

"You said I wouldn't get hurt!"

"I didn't think you would!"

"Wait, so this whole thing was a ruse?"

"Not the whole thing. I honestly captured you, and brought you here for questioning, but I was going to get the information I needed from one of you, and then if you were ok, let you all go. This girl, however, wanted me to question you further, so she could learn more about you."

"Well then, how can I help you, Garett?"

* * *

To stay up to date with the latest goings ons at Fairies and Co. just click that follow auther button!


	5. Chapter 5: Moving Forward

"So, what's The Parallel?" I sat back on the couch, trying to get comfy.

"It's the world that we're in. It's kind of complicated to explain. It's essentially a web of interconnected planes, though we call them districts, that you can travel between. Every plane has something unique about it. This one being made entirely of metal. Each world is also run by a different guild. I'm in the Mechanics guild, but if you go to the Hammer and Tongs district, you'll be among the Blacksmith guild."

"That's the same people we have to stop! Oh, by the way, can you take us to the place where you go to the Hammer and Tongs district? I want to see if there's an easy way to stop them from getting in."

"It's this way. Stay close, and I can show you." We walked to the edge of the city, and there, in the wall was a huge door, with a hammer and tongs on it. "Here we are, the source of all my troubles."

I was amazed by the door. It was large, and simple, yet still elegant. "Do you have any kind of security on this plane?"

"Not really. We've never really needed it."

"That would be a smart first step. Then, I would suggest getting a building built that you have to pass through in order to come or go, so you can control the flow of people better."

"That might work." Garett turned for a minute, and suddenly three large robots were there, starting to build a small building.

"Do you have electronics and magnets?"

"No, but I could get some from the Science plane. Why?"

"With a little work, some magnets, and the power of electronics, we can guarantee only mechanics get through, and without any problems."

"Well, that would certainly be the best possible option. What do you suggest?"

"Distribute to all the mechanics magnetic cards that when swiped through a scanner, open the door for you. This lets them in without problems, and nobody else can get in."

"That works! Thank you so much! Stay the night, and I'll let you have the first cards!" The next morning, we were heading off, cards in hand, into the Hammer and Tongs district, hoping to sort out why they were attacking.

* * *

To stay up to date with the latest goings ons at Fairies and Co. just click that follow auther button!


	6. Chapter 6: Putting It Together

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you came from the Brass district, so you'll have to go see the boss." I sighed. This was exactly what I had been hoping to avoid. The last thing I wanted was a session of questioning in a dark room, just because I was coming from the place they were raiding.

"Aright. Lead the way. Oh, you wouldn't happen to have a name, would you?"

"Yes, I'm Flux. Mac Flux. I'm a travelling trader, though I live in the Hammer and Tongs district."

"That a nice name. I don't suppose you've been to the far end of the Parallel, have you?"

"The far end? You mean where we cross the first world?"

"Where you can leave the Parallel an go into other universes."

"Oh, there are places like that all over the place, but I've been to most of them, why?"

"Could you take us to the one that leads to Fairyland?"

"I suppose I could, for a price. We'll need some supplies first, though."

We soon arrived at the guild hall for the Hammer and Tings guild, and Mac lead us inside. It was rather bright and cheery inside, and we were brought into a casual living room. "So, you're from the Brass District, eh? What do you want with us low folk?"

"What do you mean 'Low Folk'?"

"Come now, everyone here knows that you think you're so much better than us just because you're from the Brass district! Vivian told us, so we've been trying to avoid your kind for some time."

"Wait, so you say Vivian told you that the Mechanics guild thinks poorly of you?"

"Yes."

"Vivian is the same person that told Garett about your raids against them."

"What raids? We haven't been raiding the Mechanics guild!"

"Exactly as I thought." Austin interrupted "Take a second to think. Vivian is trying to play you against each other, so you go to war. I don't know how or why, but I just know that she's up to no good. You have to trust me!"

"So that's why they were always treating us so badly! They thought we were thieves! Well, Vivian will not go unpunished! Is there any way I can assist you in your quest?"

"We need to go to Fairyland. Anything you can do to get us that far would be much appreciated."

"Travel to the Enchanting District, and speak to Izzy when you get there. She should be able to help."

"Thank you!" With that, we were off, heading for the market. Having saved a friendship and figuring out who's been screwing with the parallel, I felt confident we were unstoppable. Boy was I wrong.

* * *

So, I just realized that I still haven't told you that I, sadly, don't own Rainbow Magic, well, the more you know!

To stay up to date with the latest goings ons at Fairies and Co. just click that follow auther button!


End file.
